


Strange But So Familiar

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Series: Sand and Motor Oil [2]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: This is a prequel to Letters To No One, it's part 2 of 3 different stories taking place in my favorite Sandkid universe.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Series: Sand and Motor Oil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Strange But So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Letters To No One, it's part 2 of 3 different stories taking place in my favorite Sandkid universe.

Kobra Kid, one of the Fabulous Four, brother of Party Poison, best motorbaby in the desert. He rolled his bike to the shadows between two of the run down buildings beside the betting station run by Cherri Cola. He took off his mask and slumped against the wall. It hadn't been a particularly good race, too easy. His hands were still shaking, though not because of the adrenaline.  
No, he loved racing it was his escape, but he hated stopping. When he stopped the dark thoughts came back, the ones that made him afraid of himself.  
His breathing became fast and he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. The heat of the day was on his side, from a distance you probably just thought he was sweating. The shaking wasn’t helping his disguise, though.

Normally he could at least make it home before the thoughts caught up with him, there he could distract himself with his friends. Party knew what to do, Party could help. But Party was mad. They'd all been on edge since agreeing to take in a baby girl. She was probably around one year old, but she needed so many things. It was hard, but they made it work.

He couldn't remember what started the argument. It was something barely important, but it pushed them both over the edge. He snapped at Party, and Party retorted much worse. He knew Party didn't mean it. Whenever he yelled at Kobra it was always empty words. He never meant to upset him, they were all on edge.

Kobra hadn't meant anything either, but it always seemed necessary to yell. He sighed into his hand. Jet Star knew to stay out of their sibling spats, but he'd had enough of it so he intervened. Kobra yelled at him too.

Now, neither Jet nor Party would talk to him. He could talk to Fun Ghoul, but he feared messing up again, losing him too, besides he was busy with The Girl. He'd been staying with Cherri Cola for the past three days. Trying to figure out how to fix things with Jet and Party, but he was too stressed himself.

He was too focused on trying to pull himself together, he hadn't noticed someone sit beside him in the sand. "Hey, you're Kobra Kid, right?" Delightful, someone to witness his breakdown.

He looked up. The voice was strange but familiar. It was the guy who had almost beat him in a few races. He nodded his response, and didn't pay any attention to how pathetic he must look. "Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you for that last race." Oh, he knew this guy. This was Mr. Sandman. One of America's Suitehearts. He'd only met him once before, at a party after one of the races. He vaguely remember him, he'd never forget his eyes.

"Thanks," He mumbled. "You're pretty good." Looking, he added in his head.

"Are you okay? You normally just disappear after the races. I've never got to congratulate you before."

"Yeah, 'm fine." He was far from fine.

"No offense but you don't look 'fine'." Sandman said.

"Thanks, I'm good. Just a little tired." Tired was an understatement, try hasn't slept in three days. His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, he could barely keep his head up.

"Okay, cut the crap." Mr. Sandman was suddenly a lot less gentle. "I have eyes, you're not fine. I know something's wrong. Sure, you don't want to tell me, we've talked like twice, but I'm not gonna let you sit here and drown yourself in pity." He face shifted. It didn't seem as forceful as his words. He genuinely didn't want Kobra to be sad alone.

He considered his current situation. He was sitting in the sand next to an attractive almost-stranger, who actually cared about his well-being, while he wallowed in self pity. Can’t get any worse.

"Party's pissed. Jet won't talk to me. Ghoul's busy with The Girl, I've been staying at Cherri's, I can't sleep. I'm only good at racing at that seems to just push people out of my life!" He blurted. Kobra just let everything spill, every minor annoyance that had eventually pushed him to the edge.

Mr. Sandman just let him rant, not interrupting to give his thoughts, he just listened and nodded if Kobra asked. Finally Kobra stopped, he'd ran out of steam. He was going on too little sleep and patience.

When he stopped, it was like when the races stopped. Nothing was good anymore. His walls fell. Sandman made sure Kobra was done, he gently laid his hand on Kobra’s shoulder, though it was pretty obvious he was done by the way he was shaking.

"Just let them cool off. I get it. Sometimes Dr. Benzedrine will just go off the rails with some plan and he eventually crashes. We all crash at some point." He mumbled softly.

Mr. Sandman seemed familiar, just the way he talked. It was like they'd known each other for years. He wasn’t a complete stranger, but Kobra couldn’t recall much from their past interaction.

"Seems like 'm always crashin'" He murmured into Sandman's jacket. It was sort of embarrassing, leaning into a stranger's comfort.

"I know." He was just so familiar. "You wanna, uh, go inside, it'll be warmer there. Kobra hadn't realized how late it was. Yes, he'd been at the track all day, but the sun was setting now.

"Sure." The heat of the day had drained from his body, the shivering adding to his shakiness. Why was he going anywhere with Mr. Sandman? 

He shivered against Mr. Sandman. Not keeping himself together very well. He wanted to cry, just sit and cry. Let out all the pain and sorrow, but he couldn't. Not with Sandman here.

They sat in the dilapidated building, in the corner, away from the others. Kobra could feel the tears run down his face, but he wouldn't acknowledge it.

Mr. Sandman was gentle. As if he really meant it when he told him to just tell him everything, but he hadn't meant the tone. Still Kobra Kid couldn't figure out where else he'd seen Sandman. The party was his only memory.

He was definitely concerned, but in a way Kobra had only seen in Party Poison. "It's like I've met you before, but I've lost all memory of it." He started.

Mr. Sandman looked up hopefully. "Believe me, we have."

"I just can't figure out when," He wiped at the tears on his face. "Do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Mr. Sandman looked nervous. "There was a party after a race about a month ago." He started.

Kobra nodded for him to continue. "We, uh got drinks, and Party Poison came to get you when you didn't come home, and-" He stopped.

"What?" Kobra asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"Not exactly." He swallowed. "You, um... er... kissed me?" It sounded more like a question. "But less like a kiss more like we made out." He whispered like it was a secret for only their ears.

His face was hot with embarrassment. "I'm, I did, we? Sorry..." He tried to stand. He stumbled a little before leaning into the wall for support. That was it. He'd already screwed up at home and now he finds out he got so drunk he made out with the cute guy who was just trying to help him.

His ears were ringing and vision was blurry. It felt like his legs weren't there. Mr. Sandman said something, he couldn't understand. Everything went dark.  
-  
Mr. Sandman had, on a whim, decided to confront Kobra Kid , who was crying in the shadows. He'd found out his life was about as miserable as his own. Then he decided to tell him out their drunken make out session, which Kobra completely forgot about. Now, that same boy was lying on the ground, unconscious in front of him.

"Kobra!" He yelled. He shook him. He remembered the terrible noise his body had made when it hit the floor. “Kobra?!” He shouted frantically. What happened? He stood up, stumbled, and fell. His mind went into mission mode. He had a vague idea of what to do. Get him out of the building, into the truck, take him somewhere safe.

He lifted him up from under his arms. "Okay, let's get you up." He had a feeling this wasn't supposed to happen when you say something personal like that. Gently, he carried him out of the building and into the cool night.

Unlike Kobra Kid, he drove a truck to the races. He had already loaded his bike and there was enough space in the bed for Kobra's too. Gently, he placed him on his back across the back seat before putting his helmet with next to him on the floor. He loaded Kobra's bike and jumped into the driver's seat.

Kobra didn't want to go home, he knew that he was apparently fighting with Party Poison. He had been staying with Cherri Cola, Sandman had no idea where that was.

"I'm gonna take you to the Suitehearts place. I know the other guys won't mind.” He said to the unconscious body in the back seat. This entire situation screams bad idea.

He pulled up to the house. It was the most stable of eight others on the cul-de-sac. It was an old neighborhood somewhere at the edge of zone 4, a lot of the buildings were still intact. He parked, and hoisted Kobra out of the back. Holding him up by his arms. It was difficult to move someone taller than him, but at least he was light.

He went in through the garage door because it was closer to his room. The house was nice enough. Some of the walls had paintings on them, others had formulas scribbled in crayon from Dr. Benzedrine.

He slowly laid Kobra down before sitting next to him on the bed. The room must've been a child's, due to the toy cars, animated movie posters, and twin size bed, still in it. All Sandman had really done was add his own belongings to the mess.

He heard the stairs creak as someone stomped down them. His heart jumped. He had practically kidnapped this guy, what were the others going to say?! He walked out of his room hastily before bumping into Horseshoe Crab. What to say? How to explain it?

"Hey Sandy! Didn't expect to see you home this early. Thought you were going to get some food."

Dang it. "I forgot, sorry." He winced. That wasn't good.

"Naw, it's fine. We aren't low, just good to stock up." He was oblivious to the stranger in the room behind him. "Oh by the way, do you still have that big bucket of green paint? Donnie was looking for it."

"Yeah it's under my bed." He sighed.

"Great." He turned to enter the room, but before Sandman could stop him, he pushed the door open.

"whAT THE HELL!?" He shouted.

"Wait! Shhh! I can explain!" He whisper-yelled.

"Why is Kobra Kid in your bed?" He snapped, quieter.

"He was freaking out and shaking at the Crash Track, and then he passed out. So I brought him here. I couldn't take him home, that’s why he’s been at the track in the first place." He explained.

Horseshoe didn't seem pleased, instead he asked. "How long since he passed out?"

"'Bout an hour." He said nervously. "Should Benzie look at him?"

"Probably."

"He's upstairs. I'll get him." He sighed. Benzedrine was never a fan of guests, especially the Fab Four. Benzedrine strode down the stairs in the exaggerated fashion he always did before smiling at Sandman.

"Sandman brought home and stranger and now he's asleep in his bed! How interesting!" He forced a laugh.

Mr. Sandman felt the blush rising in his cheeks. "Just look at him."

He did. Benzie wasn't a people doctor, as he liked to call them, he was a chemical doctor or an inventor. He just coincidentally knew the most about doctoring.

"Seems fine right now, ‘sept he’s pale. Tell me when he wakes up. I've got some questions.” He looked back at Kobra. “Isn't he the guy that made out with you and never acknowledged it?"

"Yeah." The blush darkened.

"So he's not a stranger." Benze smirked and left the room.

Mr. Sandman plopped down in a stained bean bag chair next to the bed and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep.  
-  
Party Poison sat cross legged on the couch beside Fun Ghoul who was cooing at the baby Girl.

"You heard anything about Kobra?" He said quietly.

"No, not since the call from Cherri."

Party dropped by the Crash Track to ask Cherri Cola if Kobra was around. Cherri hadn't seen Kobra in a few hours and it was already dark. Kobra didn't stay out after dark. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear after an argument, but when not even Cherri knew where he was, there was a problem.

"What if he got caught? What if he's hurt?" He jumped up and headed for the door fumbling for the keys to the Trans Am.

Ghoul looked confused when he heard the diner’s door slam shut.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jet shouted as he started the car.

"Lookin' for Kobes!" He yelled back.  
-  
Kobra was aware of something cushioned under him, and the soft snoring beside him. Maybe the past three days were a dream, maybe he was sleeping next to Party and the whole thing was nonexistent.

He opened an eye. No, it was real. He was in a small bed, somewhere unknown. Mr. Sandman was dozing next to him in a beanbag chair. His head ached when he moved and his body was stiff. The room was very dark.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud. He sat up, his head throbbing, and looked around. "Mr. Sandman?" He yelped.

He startled awake before sighing. "Oh you're awake. Uh, I forgot you weren't conscience. Welcome to my bedroom, I guess." He smiled weakly. This was even more concerning.

"Why am I here? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" He asked, glaring at the dark figure in the even darker room.

"You passed out at the Crash Track. You were freaking out about going home so I brought you here. Sorry, but you were unconscious and it was getting late."

"Oh."

"One second, Benzie' s gonna figure out why you fainted." He jogged out of the room, Kobra squinted at the bright light that flooded through the open door. Great, another stranger to talk to. He returned a few minutes later with a strawberry blonde haired man wearing all yellow.

"Kobra Kid? Welcome to our humble abode." He smiled. "I have a few questions. What have you eaten today? Have you had any recent head injuries? Do you have any conditions you know about?" Benzedrine started.

"Uh, can of Power Pup and some water, no, and no." He answered.

"Have you ever fainted before?"

"Yes, but that was when I got shot and I lost a lot of blood. There was another time, like a year or two ago." He sat straighter and pulled his knees to his chest. He still felt weak, he was chilled.

"Okay, do you have any idea of what might have caused this?"

"I was really shaky, I still am right now." He said. 

"It's probably from lack of food. You need to eat. I'll go get something." With that, he left. He was straight to the point, that was helpful.

"Did you pick up my bike? I know if you didn't Cherri would be found it but did you?" He asked nervously. That bike was his escape from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's in the back of the truck with mine." He looked a little concerned, mixed with guilt. What did he do?

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I felt really bad after, um, you dropped dead in front of me. I thought it was my fault of something." He said gently. "I know it sounds crazy but I really-" Kobra could see how that would be startling.

Benzedrine walked in with a can of Power Pup and a soda. "Here, eat. I don't want the rest of the Fab Four pounding on our door trying to get you back. Just get stronger quickly." He gratefully took the food. He couldn’t see why the Suitehearts bothered Party so much.

"Sorry. Anyway, what were you saying?"  
-  
He wanted to tell Kobra that the real reason he confronted him the alley at the Crash Track. He’d been looking for him since the party, trying to admit that after that one night, he’d developed a crush on him. It hadn't been going well so far. He opened his mouth to finish his sentence but the words didn't come out. He shut his mouth.

"Nothing." He managed to sigh. 

“Oh, okay.” Kobra said.  
-  
Party drove for an hour, made it to the Crash Track. It was probably past midnight and it was freezing. He walked around with a heavy sweatshirt pulled over his signature jacket.

He checked all over, there was no sign of Kobra or his bike.

He drove again to Cherri Cola's where Kobra had apparently been staying for the past three days. No sign of him.

He checked the radio station, Tommy Chow Mein's, The Nest, The Mailbox, every place he could think of Kobra might go. Finally the music ended over the radio and Dr. D's voice crackled through. Good, get the message out there. He’d delivered a message while he was at the radio station.

"Hey Crash Queens, it's me, Dr. Death Defying. I have a special message from our red haired revolution leader himself, Party Poison. He wants anybody, and we mean anybody who has seen Kobra Kid in the past six hours to call in and tell us. Stay safe tumbleweeds, and keep running." The transmission ended.

At least the message was out there.  
-  
Mr. Sandman heard the transmission too. He sighed. "Guess I better call in. Should i ask him first?" He asked. Donnie froze with a scoop of Power Pup in his mouth. He nodded yes.

He swallowed the food. “Benze wants him gone. I dunno what his problem is.”

"Hey Kobra, there was a transmission. Party Poison's looking for you. He wanted anybody who's seen you in the last six hours to call. Do you want me to call in?"

"No, can I use your radio. I'll get him myself." Mr. Sandman passed it to him and sighed. He should probably tell him how he felt, but not doing so was so easy.  
-  
He sat down as Kobra switched the dial and said. “Hello?”

"Yes? This is Party Poison."

"Party." He said slowly.

"Kobra? Kobra is that you?" He could hear the relief in Party's voice.

"Yeah, Party. I'm at the Suitehearts." He sighed. "Where's that?" He mouthed at Sandman.

"Edge of zone 4." He whispered back.

"Edge of Zone 4." He repeated to Party.

"Okay, Kobes, I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean anything, I didn't mean for you to disappear." He could hear the regret. 

"It's okay." Lying through his teeth again. "I'm sorry too." That was genuine.

"Okay, It'll be like three hours. I'm pretty far out in Zone 6. Why're you at the Suitehearts?"

"Uh, I fainted at the Crash Track. Mr. Sandman was there." He winced. Party Poison would skin him for taking Kobra somewhere while he was unconscious.

"Wait! What?!" He shouted.

"Bye!" Kobra said, quickly turning the radio off. “Not gonna deal with that right now.”

He glanced out the window. It was dark, he could see the stars shining in the cloudless sky.

"It's pretty late, like two or three a.m. We left the track at like ten or eleven. I have a good way to waste time." He started. Another plan. Get it over with, let him reject you now.

"What?" He said curiously.

"Star gazing." He suggested quietly. 

His face lit up. “Sure. Sounds like a good time.”

They climbed the ladder on the side of the house before settling on a mound blankets and staring up at the starry sky.

"It's pretty. Party does this all the time." Kobra whispered. It was cold. He was cold, there was a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, but it barely helped. Sharing the blanket was still a wonderful experience. 

Kobra was smiling. He'd stopped shaking and his color had returned. Now he sat with his legs crossed, leaning against Sandman for warmth. They sat like that for a few minutes before Sandman spoke up.

"About before, when Benze interrupted." He took a breath. I’m really doing this, huh. "Ever since the party I've been trying to find you. Meet you sober. See if you remembered that night. You clearly don't, but I do. You told me to dance with you, you wanted to have fun. It was after the final race for the big competition. You were celebrating. I was just there because I had nothing better to do. You made the night special when you kissed me and I can't forget it." He stopped and looked at Kobra.

His gaze had traveled from the sky to Sandman. His eyebrows were raised, he looked shocked.

"You, um... Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" Kobra whispered like only they could know.

Mr. Sandman never felt better. "Yes. If that's okay with you of course." He said hastily.

"Why do ya think I asked you?" Kobra grinned. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be mine." He smiled at Kobra.

"Can I get a sober kiss?" Kobra mumbled into his jacket.

"Of course." He smiled.  
-  
Party pulled up to a line of similar houses. He knew which one was the Suitehearts due to the truck with two motorcycles in the back. He stepped out and knocked on the door. A man dressed in all yellow appeared in the doorway. He frowned. Dr. Benzedrine, not his favorite character in the zones.

"Party Poison?" He scowled. "Kobra Kid is with Sandman. Witch knows where that is."

"I thought he said he was here?" I didn’t drive out here for nothing!

"He is. But where here is, is uncertain." He opened the door for him to enter. Cryptic.  
-  
Kobra watched the truck pull up and sighed. "My ride’s here." He whispered to Sandman whose head was resting on Kobra's chest.

"You don't have to leave. You could just stay here forever with me." He hummed.

"Party wouldn't like that. He'd drag us both down there if you told him that."

"He cares. I could tell when he was talkin' on the radio."

"I know. We're all on edge these past few weeks. We just snapped at the same time." He sat up, Sandman sat beside him with his arm hung around Kobra's neck.

"Just ten more minutes." He whispered pecking a kiss on Kobra's cheek.

"I dunno. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"Benzie'll want him gone quick. Dunno why, he just doesn't like Party. Never has."

"S'okay. He's a little forward when he talks. Just a little wild."

"Yeah." They sat for a moment. Kobra could here Party calling for them, alongside Benzedrine's irritated voice.

"Better go." He smiled.

"Do you want to meet again? Same alley at the Crash Track?" He asked.

"Couldn't leave my boyfriend hangin'? I'll be there, two days from now." He whispered before kissing him. He liked the way Sandman kissed him. It was like it was both their first kisses. They didn't want to screw it up with each other.

"Lets go." They climbed down the ladder and circled the house until he spotted Party.  
-  
Party turned when he heard footsteps. His eyes lit up when he saw Kobra approaching him. He pulled him into a hug, not Kobra’s favorite thing, but he’d have to put up with clingy Party for a few hours.

"Sorry for being such an idiot." He mumbled into Kobra's shoulder. "I was already on edge. I dunno why I was mad to begin with."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

“Don’t you apologize. I snapped at you for no reason, and that wasn’t fair.” He murmured.

“No, I ran off. Don’t like dealin’ with my problems.” He sighed.

“Guess we’re even. Don’t go passing out again, though.” He glared at Kobra.

“Oh yeah, what about my bike?” He asked.

“Uh, It won’t fit in the trunk. I’m not letting you drive it home.”

“Sandman, could you bring my bike to the track in like two days.” Kobra asked. Why would he trust a stranger with his bike? Kobra doesn’t let anybody touch his bike?

“Sure.” He smiled.  
-  
Mr. Sandman stood awkwardly behind Kobra and Party. His hand felt cold where Kobra's had been intertwined. Dr. Benzedrine walked up from behind him.  
"Finally, he's here. We have you two been?" He asked.

"Just talking, he, uh likes me back." He whispered.

"Wow, Sandman, you finally got someone to put up with your crap!" He laughed.

"I got you and Horseshoe and Donnie didn't I?" He smiled.

"We're gonna go. Bye." Party said hastily. Kobra waved at Sandman from the passenger side of the Trans Am before Party started it.

"There he goes." He gazed fondly after them. Suddenly he was aware of how cold it was, and how tired he was.

“You should go to bed. Tomorrow you should actually get that food you were supposed to get today.”

“I’ll get it, aren’t you impatient. Had bigger things to do today.” He laughed.  
-  
The Trans Am was cold. Kobra had a blanket thrown over his lap while he sat in the passenger seat. Party was driving, every so often glancing at Kobra. He was absentmindedly humming along to the radio.

“Why’d you pass out?” Party suddenly said.

Kobra looked at him. “Uh, I dunno… Dr. Benzedrine said I didn’t eat enough.”

“Kobes! You gotta eat!” Party exclaimed.

“I did, a little bit. Got distracted.” He mumbled, his eyes were drooping.

“What else are you missing?” Party said softly.

“Uh, sleep? M’kinda thirsty.”

“Take a nap. It’ll be maybe an hour before we’re home.” Party murmured. 

“Okay, but the sky’s so pretty.” Kobra whispered before dozing off. The first real sleep he’d had in days.  
-  
Party was relieved to find Kobra, not so much to find him at the Suitehearts, or food and sleep deprived. Once he arrived at the diner, he carried Kobra, who was out cold, bridal style to his bed. 

A lot of Kobra’s stuff was still at Cherri Cola’s, but that was a task for another day. Party just laid next to his brother, humming the chorus of a song he’d heard on the radio. Everything was fine now. Kobra Kid is home, Party and him are content.  
-  
Kobra woke up, the room was dark, he was sweating. Kobra didn’t sweat when he slept. Kobra hardly ever got hot enough to sweat. He blinked. He was still wearing his jacket and jeans, that’s why he’s hot.

He shifted to face the ceiling, but found something beside him was prohibiting the motion. A soft grunt sounded from the thing. Kobra rolled to face it. Party. His hair was messily draped across his face, and he was also was also still wearing his jeans and jacket, and boots.

Kobra sat up and stretched. Slowly he stood up and started looking for fresher clothes. Baggy t-shirt, made him look skinnier than he was, it’ll have to do. Sweats or shorts? Neither sounded great, but he had nothing else.

Jet Star was already awake when he emerged from his room. “Kobra!” He shouted before hugging him. “Where have you been?”

“Cherri’s.” He said. “Need to go back, get my clothes.”

“We’ll get ‘em later. You seen Party? Left last night and got back with you, but haven’t seen him since.”

“In there.” He pointed over his shoulder, inside his room. “Hey, I wanna apologise about four? Three? Days ago. Sorry I snapped at ya.”

“Where is she?” Kobra wanted to see her bubbly little face again.

“Sleeping, Ghoul’s been trying to make a crib, or something for her to sleep in. I looks more like a rabbit trap to me.” Jet huffed.

“I’ll see her when she’s up. Got any good food?” He asked opened the cupboard behind Jet.

“Nothing great, Tommy had some decent cereal. Taste that, it’s great.” Kobra opened the box and pour about a handful into a glass, no bowls. “So, what’ve you been up to since, four days ago?”

“Uh, racing. Won a bunch of carbons. Could probably get a bit more of this cereal.” He mumbled with his mouth full. “Oh, I uh passed out at the Crash Track.” He blushed in embarrassment. 

“What!? Is that why Cherri called? He said you weren’t at the track!” Jet almost shouted.

“I was with Mr. Sandman. Guy’s really good racer. We were talking after the last race and I just kinda dropped. So he took me to Suitehearts.” Kobra shrugged.

“God Kobra, you scared the crap out of us! Cherri calls saying he can’t find you, and then Dr. D’s on the radio askin’ to call in if we’ve seen ya!”

“Sorry.” Here I go again, trying to de-escalate something, but probably making it worse.

“Kobra Kid, I swear, sometimes you’re like a second Ghoul.” He sighed.  
-

Mr. Sandman stood in the alley he met Kobra in, for the second time. He hadn’t raced yet that day, but it was a good day to go. Maybe he could get Kobra to race him. He tapped his foot impatiently, it had only been a few minutes. He radioed Party Poison, supposedly just trying to give Kobra his bike back, and Kobra should be on his way.

He glanced across the sea of ‘joys talking around their bikes, waiting for their race or cheering on another motorbaby. He spotted the Trans Am pull up into what was probably a parking lot, and Kobra step out, say something to the driver and slam the door.

Kobra Kid approached the alley as the Trans Am pulled away. “Hey Sandman!” He smiled.

“Hi.” He was grinning. Kobra really meant he’d meet him, and now he was actually here. “You’re bike’s in the truck still, same with mine. I was wondering if you’d like to race me, don’t care where. I wanna see how good you are one on one.” 

Kobra’s eyes lit up. “Well, you better get used to the taste of my dust, because I’m leaving you behind.”

“We’ll see Kobes.” Sandman laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
